


His Smile

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: There was something special about Brian May.Freddie wasn't usually the kind of person to say such things, but this - this, he could make an exception for.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	His Smile

There was something special about Brian May. 

Freddie wasn't usually the kind of person to say such things, but this - _this,_ he could make an exception for. 

"What are you looking at - _ooohhh."_ Roger smirked, tilting his head up. 

Huffing out a sigh, Freddie smacked at the younger man's shoulder. "Hush, would you?" He hissed, not keen on attracting attention to himself at that particular moment, but it appeared like nobody was paying attention to the two men in the corner, least of all the topic of their conversation. 

Roger raised his eyebrows. "Oh, don't make a fuss, Bulsara. It's not like Brian is even paying attention to us." He motioned vaguely toward the guitarist, who was smiling along to whatever Tim was saying, probably not even thinking about what was being said, just wanting to agree. 

Yes, Freddie could see that, but he wasn't exactly sure on how to feel about that fact. 

"Why don't you just tell him already?" Roger asked, lowering his voice into a faint whisper. 

Freddie frowned, but didn't answer - not yet. 

Because he didn't know, truly. 

Brian was sweet and gentle and kind, and there was no reason to fear what the response would be, because a rejection would be as kind as anything. That was the way that Brian did things - with constant worry about others, and Freddie loved that about him, even though it was more of a vice than anything, really. 

A small part of Freddie was afraid, like a rabbit that'd been caught in a hunter's snare, but otherwise, it was just procrastination in a simple fact. 

Roger scoffed and rolled his eyes. "My god, you're such a baby." 

The words nearly made Freddie spit out his drink, but he narrowly avoided that by swallowing a moment too soon and nearly causing himself to choke instead. He just couldn't win, could he? "Excuse me?" He rasped, hand pressed against his chest and feeling his heart beat frantically at the scare. 

"Brian loves you!" Roger was somehow whispering and yelling at the same time, using his extroverted nature to his advantage. Freddie almost hit him again, but the drummer danced out of the way. 

"How do you know?" Freddie asked. 

Roger glanced toward Brian, who was now alone and looking quite awkward, as if he was an alien amongst humans, lost without translation, unable to communicate with others. "He looks at you like you're some mythical creature from the forest." Roger said. "Brian laughs when he's around you, like there's nothing holding him back. He smiles and grins and always is there, right beside you." 

Unable to confront the truth, Freddie looked away, frustrated. 

"He talks to you, Fred." Roger grabbed Freddie by the arm and shook him slightly, as if to jostle his brain around and get him to understand. 

Freddie grunted. "Oi!" He planted his feet firmly on the ground. "That was rude, dear. Maybe next time, you could -" 

"Fred!" Roger looked like he was five seconds away from tearing out his hair by the roots. "He likes you, and _oh, thank god."_

Confused, Freddie opened his mouth to question what Roger was seemingly so relieved about, but then a dark shadow fell upon them, and Brian appeared, his precious guitar slung over his shoulder, smiling slightly. 

Freddie made some sort of ungodly squeaking noise. "Oh, _hello."_ He smiled uneasily. 

"Hello." Brian said, his eyes lingering for a little too long on Freddie before moving over to Roger. "What are you two talking about?" He asked. 

Roger pressed his lips tightly together. "Well, Freddie has something to ask you and - oh! There's that guy I was talking to -" Roger pointed to a delicate-looking blonde man on a stool. "His name is John, great guy, real talented. I think I'm gonna to talk to him, and leave you two alone, okay? Alright." 

_What? That bastard._

Before Freddie could say a single word, Roger whirled around and pushed his way through the crowd, toward the bar which, undoubtedly, didn't feature Tim, who was probably far, far away. 

Freddie slowly turned and stared at Brian, who looked so handsome under the dark lights of the pub, with his fantastic curly hair and those beautiful eyes. He was tall and slender, pale and rather awkward, but damn, Freddie thought he looked like some sort of god. 

Brian tilted his head. "Fred?" He prompted quietly. 

_Oh, what's the worst thing that could happen?_

"Bri, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Freddie asked, trying his best to appear calm and cool and casual, but failing miserably. His cheeks were on fire from all of the blushing. 

And Brian, bless him, smiled. "Sure." He agreed readily. 

_Oh, that's what was so special about him..._

_His smile._


End file.
